That Should Be Me
by hunbaeknim
Summary: That should be me, holdin your hand That should be me, makin you laugh That should be me, this is so sad That should be me, that should be me That should be me feelin' your kiss Seharusnya aku, yang merasakan ciumanmu That should be
Annyeong chingudeul!

Ini ff pertama yang saya post hehe. Masih pemula banget jadi mohon maaf kalau tata bahasanya masih jauh dari kata rapih. Saran yang membangun sangat saya tunggu!^^

Kalo ada kesamaan nama,tempat,adegan,atau kejadian dan lain sebagainya dengan ff lain yang pernah kalian baca, saya pastikan itu hanya kebetulan karena ff ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.

Happy reading^^^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review.

CHAPTER 1

 _Kau sebut dirimu senior? Heol, kurasa bumi kita kehabisan kaca. Bagiku kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Menyusuri jalanan pagi kota Seoul yang masih dipenuhi benda lembut musim dingin sisa semalam.

Oh,apakah ini terlalu pagi?

Tidak, tidak bagi gadis yang tengah mengklaim dirinya sebagai orang paling bahagia di dunia saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak, hanya orang berpenyakit jiwa lah yang tidak berbahagia jika lolos tes seleksi masuk Universitas Seoul. Terlebih, gadis itu lolos murni atas kemampuan otak nya sehingga pemerintah Korea Selatan dengan senang hati membiayai nya sampai lulus.

Byun Baekhyun,panggil saja gadis itu Baekhyun. Hari ini hari pertama nya masuk kuliah. Hari pertama kuliah,bukankah itu masa orientasi? masa yang seharusnya menjadi hal menyeramkan yang membuat orang-orang lebih memilih tidur di kandang singa sepanjang hari daripada harus menatap muka sangar orang-orang yang menyebut dirinya senior. Tapi air muka Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memberikan sinyal bahwa dia takut. Tidak ada guratan takut sedikitpun. Yang ada hanya senyum. Gadis itu sudah bahagia bukan kepalang.

Sampai di depan besi –besi pembatas yang kokoh berdiri dengan ukiran di setiap inci nya. Baekhyun terpaku sejenak. Masih di ambang batas ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang ditangkap retina matanya saat ini. Universitas Seoul, tempat yang ia kira takkan pernah ia singgahi,tempat yang ia kira takkan lebih dari sebatas mimpinya. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan saat itulah mimpi besarnya benar-benar menjadi kenyataaan,walaupun ini baru awal.

60 detik rasanya sudah cukup. Sekarang waktunya melangkahkan kaki dengan senyum mengembang di kedua sudut bibirnya.

'apa yang orang-orang takuti dari masa orientasi? toh hanya satu minggu saja dan itu semua akan berakhir' batin nya.

Terlalu sibuk menghitung berapa jumlah bunga yang mekar di hatinya, sampai secara tak sengaja bahunya merasa bahwa ia menabrak sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu,tapi seseorang, dengan sesuatu di tangan nya sehingga isinya tumpah dan warna hitamnya mengotori kemeja putih yang orang itu kenakan.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap orang –yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang baru saja ia tabrak,secara tidak sengaja tentunya. Hitungan detik rasanya tidak berarti bagi impuls di sel-sel saraf nya untuk segera menuju saraf pusat, dan memerintah badan nya untuk membungkuk seraya meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Mmm... sebentar," dengan tergesa-gesa tangan mungilnya merogoh tasnya untuk mecari lembaran putih disana dan segera membersihkan noda di kemeja pria itu tapi- tangan mungil nya ditepis begitu saja hingga mampu menghempaskan lembaran putih dari genggaman tanpa sempat menjalankan tugasnya.

Baekhyun mendongak, sekujur tubuhnya tidak mampu bergerak. Tepisan tadi cukup kuat hingga mampu memaku seluruh tubuhnya seperti saat ini. matanya membulat mendapati raut muka pria yang baru saja ia tabrak –sekali lagi,secara tidak sengaja- begitu datar dan tanpa perlu berpikir Baekhyun tahu bahwa pria itu berusaha menahan emosi yang jika ia berkedip sekali saja, dia pastikan akan meledak saat itu juga, menyeramkan.

"Pergi dari pandanganku," kalimat nya memerintah,dengan uap dingin di setiap intonasinya.

"T..tapi... kemeja mu bisa kubersikan dan aku bisa mengganti kopimu yang tump—"

"Kubilang pergi. Tidak mengerti bahasa manusia kah?"

 _Apa?!_

"Pergi atau-"

Bungkukan badan Baekhyun menginterupsi kalimat pria itu. Baekhyun membungkukkan badan nya rendah sekali sampai rambut ikalnya hampir menyentuh tanah. Lalu setelah itu Baekhyun pergi. Sambil berjalan Baekhyun masih merasakan tatapan tajam yang mampu melubangi tembok beton itu masih tertuju pada dirinya.

 _Kenapa? aku salah lagi? Bukankah dia menginginkan aku pergi? Hhhhh,menyebalkan sekali_

"Oh Sehun,kenapa kau? Dan woooow motif kemejamu bagus sekali!" pria dengan tatapan tajam itu, Oh Sehun namanya dan pria dengan suara bass yang baru saja memuji kemeja sehun,sebut saja dia Kim Hanbin.

"Byun Baekhyun," gumam nya dengan volume yang hampir hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang mendengar.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak, ambilkan aku kemeja lain di loker, aku ada urusan, temui aku di ruang aula"

Dengan langkah santai Hanbin mengikuti perintah sahabatnya itu. Mereka adalah panitia yang akan 'membimbing' adik tingkat mereka selama seminggu ke depan.

Bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun?

.

.

.

Para mahasiswa baru telah berkumpul di lapangan. Siap mendengarkan 'orasi' dari para senior mereka.

Di tengah kerumunan,seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan sukses membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang.

"Byun Baekhyun...?"

"Park Yuju,kaukah?"

"Ya,ini aku, Park Yuju. Kau Byun Baekhyun,temanku saat SD?"

"Tepat!"

"Aku tak menyangka kita bisa satu kampus!"

"Kita berteman lagi sekarang?"

"Tentu!"

Satu teriakan dari senior-senior terkutuk itu mengakhiri perbincangan dua sahabat lama yang kembali dipertemukan.

"KUHARAP MENGATUR KALIAN TIDAK AKAN LEBIH SUSAH DARIPADA MENGURUS GEROMBOLAN ANAK ANJING"

 _Kau samakan kami dengan anak anjing? Memangnya siapa kau?_

"SEBELUM KITA MEMULAI PERJALANAN KITA YANG MENYENANGKAN SELAMA SEMINGGU KE DEPAN, KURASA KALIAN HARUS TAHU SIAPA KETUA SENAT DISINI"

Pria tinggi dengan bahu gagah dan lengan kokoh maju ke hadapan para mahasiswa. Surai hitam legamnya, kemeja dengan lengan yang ia gulung sampai sikut, tunggu...

 _Apakah dia pria yang baru saja kutabrak sampai kemejanya kotor terkena tumpahan kopi?_

Ya benar, hanya saja sekarang dia menggunakan kemeja berwana biru navy, dengan lengan yang masih digulung sampai sikut.

 _Jadi... jadi... dia ketua senat?_

"Yuju, di... dia itu ketua senat?"

"iya, namanya Oh Sehun. Orang nya sangat dingin melebihi kutub,sangat tempramental, tampan memang tapi aku tidak tahu apakah orang itu memiliki hati atau tidak. Jika nyawamu hanya satu, kusarankan jangan berani membuat masalah dengan nya,"

Seketika ototnya melemas, ruh nya sibuk memilih antara melayang atau menelusup jauh ke perut bumi. Baekhyun diambang ketakutan sekarang.

 _Oh Tuhan, selamatkan aku._

"kau tahu banyak tentang dia?"

"Kakak ku juga pengurus senat disini, dia sering bercerita tentang Oh Sehun,"

"Kakakmu?"

"Iya. Park Chanyeol, itu, yang paling tinggi," Yuju mengarahkan telunjuk pada sosok paling tinggi di samping tiang bendera.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan berani membentak ku dan juga kau. Jika itu terjadi kupastikan ibu mencabut semua fasilitasnya ," yuju mencibir.

Kembali pada sosok pemilik surai hitam legam.

Berdiri dengan angkuh dan kedua tangan dilipat di dada.

"AKU KETUA SENAT DISINI"

Tanpa pengeras suara pun, suaranya sudah terdengar bahkan sampai ke jepang.

"DAN AKU MINTA SESEORANG PEMILIK NAMA BYUN BAEKHYUN, UNTUK MAJU MENEMANIKU DISINI"

Biasanya nama yang disebutkan pada saat pembukaan adalah nama yang sama dengan 'sasaran' tahunan para senat dan kebanyakan orang lebih memilih mengganti nama mereka saat itu juga daripada harus menjadi sasaran empuk orang-orang yang menyebut dirinya senat.

 _Apakah Byun Baekhyun yang dia maksud adalah aku? bisakah aku ganti nama sekarang juga?_

"JIKA ADA BEBERAPA BYUN BAEKHYUN DISINI, KU BERI SPESIFIKASI. BYUN BAEKHYUN YANG TADI PAGI BERTEMU DENGANKU DAN MEMBUATKU HARUS BERGANTI KEMEJA"

 _Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini?_

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, HARUS KU SERET KAH?!"

Tatapan tajam itu kembali tertuju pada Baekhyun, diikuti tatapan ratusan pasang mata mahasiswa lain yang berkumpul di lapang yang sama.

"jika kau tidak ingin mendapat masalah lagi,majulah. Ku doakan dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu," bisik yuju dari belakang.

Bisikan yuju yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun berani melangkah walaupun badannya gemetaran dan peluh dingin mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sepuluh langkah yang mengantarkan Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri menghadap pria yang mengaku ketua senat ini. jangankan untuk mendongak, untuk berkedip saja Baekhyun sama sekali tak punya keberanian.

Tangan kokoh sang ketua senat menggeggam keras pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyeret Baekhyun untuk berdiri di samping nya –masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"DIA, BYUN BAEKHYUN, AKAN MEMPERKENALKAN AKU PADA KALIAN SEMUA"

 _Apa?! Orang ini gila?_

Kedua orbs kembar Baekhyun sontak terbelalak.

"Baekhyun-ssi, perkenalkan aku pada mereka" tatapan nya melembut tapi orang buta pun tahu ekspresinya itu hanya bualan belaka, buaya.

Untung saja tadi Yuju sempat bercerita tentang pria ini. kalau tidak, sudah Baekhyun pastikan siang ini dia akan dijadikan santapan anjing-anjing kelaparan.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya iba.

"ekhm..." berdeham sedikit untuk menstabilkan suara agar tidak parau,boleh kan?

"SESEORANG YANG DISAMPINGKU INI,DIA ADALAH KETUA SENAT, NAMANYA..."  
keraguan hinggap beberapa detik tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusirnya dengan satu helaan nafas.

"OH SEHUN,"

...

"BODOH! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MENYEBUTKAN NAMAKU? LANCANG!"

 _Apa?! Dia bilang aku bodoh? Bukankah perkenalan itu identik dengan menyebutkan nama? Hey, siapa yang bodoh?!_

Ketakutan yang sejak tadi bersarang dalam dirinya,kini habis dikali nol. Berganti dengan dongakan kepala Baekhyun dengan mata terbelalak pada sang ketua senat. Tak peduli kalau dia harus dijadikan santapan anjing kelaparan sekalipun, pria seperti ini tidak pantas untuk ditakuti.

Ketakutan nya berganti menjadi kedongkolan,terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!"

 _Kita sama-sama manusia, perlukah aku takut padamu?!_

Sang ketua senat menjulurkan sebelah tangan nya dan menggerakkan kelima jarinya seperti gerakan meminta sesuatu. Salah satu dari anak buahnya membawakan sekeranjang cup kopi. Tunggu...

 _Kopi? Untuk apa?_

Tangan sehun mulai mengambil satu cup kopi itu dari keranjang lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke depan bibir.

"KALIAN MAU?"

Tanyanya pada ratusan jiwa yang menyebut dirinya mahasiswa baru,yang tengah mematung di lapangan.

"TIDAK,TIDAK. INI TIDAK UNTUK KUMINUM. TAPI.."

Tatapan mata Baekhyun yang semakin tajam tetap terpaku pada sehun.

"INI AKAN KUBERIKAN KEPADA TEMAN KALIAN YANG BERADA DI SAMPINGKU,"

Tatapan tajam bercampur ekspresi bingung tergambar jelas di wajah Baekhyun. Menerka skenario apa yang telah dipersiapkan Sehun untuknya. Apakah sasaran tahunan para senior selalu diperlakukan seperti ini _? Hey,apakah aku ada menyimpan nomor telepon KOMNAS HAM?_

Sibuk menerawang sampai Baekhyun tidak sadar kini tangan sehun yang tengah memegang satu cup kopi telah berada tepat di puncak kepalanya.

Jangan bilang kalau...

"satu cup untuk menabrakku tadi pagi,"

Air pekat itu dengan manisnya terjun dari tempat asalnya menuju puncak kepala Baekhyun, menyusuri setiap helai surai pirang nya, menjelajahi setiap lekuk wajahnya,leher nya,bahkan sebagian badan nya.

Satu cup pertama sukses membuat bibir gadis itu menganga, masih belum percaya ada seseorang sekejam ini menyiram kopi panas tepat di puncak kepalanya.

Tangan sehun kembali meraih cup lain di keranjang yang dipegang oleh komplotan nya.

"satu cup untuk mengotori kemejaku,"

Siraman kedua rupanya lebih memilih terjun di bahu kanan gadis itu.

"satu cup untuk menyebutkan namaku, dasar lancang," nada sarkasme terdengar jelas.

Bahu kiri kini menjadi target sasaran.

"satu cup terakhir..." sang penyiram mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga gadis yang ia siram, "untuk ibumu yang dengan manisnya menghancurkan keluargaku." Bisikan nya lembut,tapi menusuk. Seiring dengan terjun nya kopi terakhir, embun dimata gadis itu mulai berebut untuk keluar,menciptakan kekacauan hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan pada matanya yang seputih salju.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

Jika bukan karena ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan, hhh entahlah, mungkin Baekhyun sudah mendaratkan satu tamparan di pipi lelaki itu. sungguh, tak masalah jika Sehun menjadikannya target operasi tahun ini,dan masalah kopi, Baekhyun akui itu memang salah nya.

 _Tapi kenapa dia menyebut ibuku? Kenapa mulut_ lancang _nya dengan enteng bilang bahwa ibuku telah menghancurkan keluarganya?_

Semua kekesalan itu dia kumpulkan di tangan nya yang mengepal kuat sehingga membuat warnanya agak memerah.

"Anak dari seorang wanita murahan, seharusnya tak pantas berada di tempat terhormat seperti ini," sekali lagi, bisikan nya lembut,tapi menusuk.

Habis sudah! Tak butuh logika untuk berpikir apa alasan Sehun menghina ibunya seperti itu. karena apapun alasan nya, tak seorangpun diizinkan untuk menghina ibunya. Dengan hitungan detik, kekesalan yang bersarang di kepalan tangan nya mulai menyeruak untuk keluar, menciptakan efek gerakan tangan yang dengan indah mendarat di pipi sang ketua senat .

"wow..." sang pemilik pipi menyunggingkan sebelah ujung bibirnya penuh _arti_ dan sialnya itu sukses membuat tangan Baekhyun ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran lagi pada pipinya yang lain.

Ratusan pasang orbs kembar menangkap semua kejadian di depan mereka. 5% memasang tampang biasa, 45% memasang tampang kaget, dan sisanya memasang tampang kaget sekali.

Kalaupun harus dijadikan santapan anjing kelaparan atau harus dirajang hidup-hidup pun,sungguh Baekhyun tak peduli. Keahlian nya yang payah dalam mengontrol emosi, kini tengah menguasai dirinya.

"cari masalah denganku?" dengan nada sarkastik, sehun merunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu.

"kau yang cari masalah denganku, oh sehun"

"Tutup mulut lancangmu"

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan ibuku?!"

Baekhyun berusaha menciptakan nada serendah mungkin sehingga percakapan mereka cukuplah mereka dan Tuhan yang mendengar.

"Byun So Hee, dia ibumu,kan? Aku punya banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan dengan nya. Tapi kebetulan, aku menemukan anaknya disini."

"Oh Sehun, katakan, apa urusanmu dengan ibuku?!"

"Apakah kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun terhadap senior?"

"Kau sebut dirimu senior? Heol! Kurasa bumi kita kehabisan kaca. Bagiku, kau tak lebih dari seorang pengecut,"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
